1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easel for supporting media to receive artwork, and more particularly to a multi-station easel for simultaneous use by more than one person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Easels for supporting artwork have been known for centuries. The common easel is essentially a tripod having a set of foldable and/or telescoping legs, to which is attached a flat board with a bottom ledge. The board serves as a surface for supporting media such as paper or canvas to be drawn or painted upon by an artist. The easel holds the drawing media at an angle and at a height which facilitates comfortable drawing and provides a sturdy mechanical support that does not move under the pressure of pen or paint brush. Easels are designed to be light in weight and portable to allow them to be carried to various locations, such as, a site that is to be depicted in a painting, but yet must provide adequate support. Known easels are designed for use by only one person at a time, are relatively complex and expensive, and are not appropriate for use by children. Other known easel-like drawing supports, such as drafting tables, are similarly designed for use by one individual at a time, are complex and expensive, and tend therefore to rarely be used by children.